A display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescent display device includes a display area where pixels are aligned and a peripheral area surrounding the display area, and peripheral circuits for driving the pixels are disposed in the peripheral area.
Recently, various technologies of narrowing a frame of the display device have been reviewed. To implement narrowing the frame of the display device, a layout of the peripheral circuits needs to be optimized and the peripheral area needs to be reduced.